Lagosi
by Jesstriad
Summary: Lagosi is a perfect island...where people go to die. The Winchesters get wind of the strange happenings and decide to check it out. They end up with much more than they bargained for.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Mid-afternoon on a Tuesday, humid, sunny, calm. Palm trees grew up from the ground like snakes being enchanted from the dry soil. A small breeze fluttered through the grass-like leaves that fanned out from the tops, a hairstyle gone wrong. The small cottage Ally had been assigned to was simple and modern, just how she liked it, the thatched roof and wooden veranda added nicely to its charm. As did the bamboo shooting up beside the front door. Ally sat on the small loveseat out the front and watched a few native birds peck skittishly at the remains of her lunch. Lagosi, ally had decided, was her favourite place in the word. It was ironic therefor that she had come here to die…


	2. Lagosi

**Chapter 1**

She was too young really, too fragile and pure, but it was happening. Her home in Chevel was far behind her and she had no desire to go back. They cried when she left, long body heaving sobs that could be heard all the way down the street, she just watched with her scores in her hands. Every two years the children in Chevel have to take a test, its huge, covering all five beings. Health, brains, fitness, mentality and whit. The whit category in her opinion was surplus; shed always passed it with flying colours. Her father said it was because she's a smartass. Ally called it clever logic. She usually scraped past fitness, health and mentality and blew the brains category out of the water. But this time was different, this time she failed a category, the worst one to fail. Health. As she sat on the sunny bench outside her cottage looking back she knew it wasn't her fault, at all. But they wouldn't believe her, no one would believe her. Father knows best after all. She shook her head and cleared her thoughts, _don't dwell on that_ she told herself, _not here._

They had given her a month on the island, she wasn't expected to live that long. Kind of depressing now she thought about it. She laughed to herself, _a deadly paradise….lovely. _A maid walked down the winding path in front of her cottage, dressed in a sky blue outfit that hugged her perfect body and set off her golden hair she looked more like a model than a paid servant. The maid inclined her blonde head towards Ally and stopped a respectful distance away. "The doctor wishes to remind you miss that your medication is due to be taken in the next 10 minutes" she smiled like she was telling Ally the time. Ally merely stared at her, doing her best 'crazy sick kid' impression. She'd never taken any medication and never would. Tammarin her best friend had died of an overdose last year…right after Ally had told her she was sick. Pills did no good. The maid ducked her head and turned away. Ally glanced at her crutches with distain, everything here made her feel like an invalid. She refused to die; she refused to go without a fight.


	3. Meds

**Chapter 2**

"Miss, wake up" a clean cut professional voice penetrated her foggy mind. "If you don't wake up then I will use force miss". Ally cracked an eye open,  
"What". An elder woman stood in front of her, dressed in a lab coat and sensible shoes. Ally's mind said she was a shrink. She had dyed brown hair that held the air of being unkempt and unconditioned, she wore no makeup but a pair of sky blue eyes surrounded by crow's feet made Ally think that maybe she had started off as one of the supermodel skanks that she couldn't seem to shake.  
"I was informed that you have not been taking your medication" Ally nearly snorted, here we go again. Usually they sent some sexy orderly to sweet talk her into meds but it seemed even they had a breaking point.  
"You were informed right" Sark sprang to Ally's defence. She straightened up, cracking her back and knuckles absentmindedly. If she could have got up it would be the best moment for a sassy teen exit she mused. "And now I guess you're gonna make me?",  
"Yes" the doctor smiled sweetly "I guess I am". A wrinkled hand produced a bottle of pills from her left hand pocket and she shook one out into her hand, offering it to Ally. "No fuss now", Ally almost laughed,  
"Look lady, I don't know if your new here or what but I don't take pills, never have, not about to start now" Ally stared up into the aged face of the woman mulling over her options. Usually run was the answer but even that now seemed to have left her.  
"Have it your way" a snap of fingers and three large muscular men surrounded Ally's bench. Two held her arms and the other placed a thick fingered hand either side of her face effectively holding it in place. She screamed. "Now, there's no need for that Alyssa. Hold still girl." Ally tried she really did but eventually they got the small pink capsule on her tongue and pinched her nose shut. In the end she had to swallow it. She crumpled to the ground, oxygen deprived and exhausted. Tears ran freely down her face as she sobbed. It would be a few hours until she regained the strength to move inside.


	4. Winchesters

**Chapter 3**

"I still don't understand dean, why would the orange be moving as an automobile in the first place?" What started out as an offhand joke had developed into something bordering on a philosophical debate. Dean Winchester was beginning to regret he had opened his mouth in the first place,  
"Look, forget it Cas, It's not important" the angle sitting in the backseat glanced at dean in the rear-view mirror before turning away and letting the topic drop. Dean socked his younger brother in the shoulder as his six foot four frame shook with laughter. "Can it, shotgun" he warned. Sam merely laughed harder,  
"Ignore him Cas, he's just upset he can't tell a joke" Sam struggled to get the words out without dissolving into fits of laughter again. Dean hid a smirk and pressed his foot down.  
Bobby had called them last night with reports of an island swarming with demons, which was weird in itself because why in the heck would demons want to shut themselves off from the human population and the mainland. But as usual they went to check it out anyway. A couple of years ago Dean would have said you had been sniffing to much glue if you told him angels were real, but yet again, mother nature had surprised him. Cas had become somewhat of a permanent fixture in their lives and Dean liked having him around, naïve sense of humour aside. As the Impala chewed up the tarmac the boys chatted mindlessly to pass the miles.  
Five hours later they were waiting for the impala to be loaded off the ferry that granted them access to the island. Dean was pacing furiously, muttering under his breath, someone would be getting a new ass hole if they scratched his baby. Finally Dean was able to rip the valet out of the drives seat check her over. Satisfied she was okay Dean allowed the rest of the crew to climb in and they set off past a brightly coloured sign announcing their arrival to 'Lagosi'. Sam couldn't take his eyes off the scenery, the tall palm trees fanned out over the dirt road and the sea crashed in the distance. Everything had the appearance of being enhanced, the greens were brighter and the ocean a startling cyan blue. "Where the heck are we?" Sam breathed. Castiel smiled,  
"Lagosi. Sam this place was on no map I could read. Yet as soon as I learnt of its existence, there it was. You may only find this place if you have knowledge of its existence".  
"Well it's real enough" Dean stated, "And here's the welcome party". The track ended in a large wooden gate, with 'Lagosi Estate' Sculpted into it. It would be a fortress to end all fortresses, except it was open. Blown open by an explosion that seemed to have gone off in the last hour if the fire was anything to judge by. Dean chuckled "So I'm thinking someone beat us here".


End file.
